


A Cup of Tea

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom!Link, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Pollen, Smut, Sub!Rhett, tropetastictuesday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: The crew told Rhett and Link the tea would reduce appetites. Instead, it unleashed their deepest secret sexual desires.Written for Tropetastic Tuesday #4: Sex pollen; 500-3000 words





	

Rhett drained his mug of the last drops of the delicious tea, smacking his lips as he did so. Members of the crew had sworn by it, claiming it reduced their appetites. It seemed to be working. Rhett, who was _always_ hungry, wasn’t interested in food. Though, to be fair, he wasn’t sure if it was a result of the tea, or because he was occupied with something more pressing. Namely, the way his cock was currently pressing painfully against the zipper of his jeans. The hard-on had surprised him, appearing out of nowhere. And, dammit, there was no reason for it. It was an ordinary Thursday night; he and Link were alone in their office, preparing for a long evening working overnight on their latest secret project. The project was supposed to be his focus, not sitting there trying to adjust himself in his pants without Link noticing.

“Are you even listening to me?”

Rhett started. Link was standing next to his chair, hovering over him. Rhett subtly tugged his shirt over his pants, hoping Link hadn’t noticed the cause of his distraction and discomfort.

“Sorry, Link. I zoned out. What did you say?”

“I’m going to make more tea. I can’t get enough of this stuff. You want another one?”

“Uh, do you think that’s a good idea? We’ve already had three each and we don’t even know if it’s safe to drink that much.” Rhett heard himself babble these words, then an idea struck him. “Maybe you should go out and pick us up some food or something?” If he could get Link out of the building, he could take care of the problem in his pants and he’d finally be able to focus.

“I’m not hungry. And I don’t think you are, either.” Link shot him a dark, almost predatory look. Inexplicably, Rhett felt his pulse quicken under Link’s gaze. “I want more tea.” He set the tea box on the desk next to Rhett’s hand. “But, since you’re so worried, go to the website and figure out if there are any warnings about drinking too much.” There was something different about Link’s tone. It was bossy, which wasn’t strange for him, but it was somehow more assertive than usual. Rhett felt a chill run down his neck and — _oh, gosh_ — his cock stiffened even more.

“Okay, I’ll do that while you make another cup?” He needed Link to leave. If he didn’t get his hands on himself soon, he was pretty sure he was going to die. He hadn’t felt this horny since he was a teenager.

“Sure. Be right back.” Link let go of the tea box, ghosting his fingers across Rhett’s hand as he pulled away. Rhett bit down on his lip to hold back the moan that threatened to let loose under Link’s touch.

As soon as Link was out of the office, Rhett frantically fumbled with the button and zipper on his jeans. He let out a sigh of relief as he shoved his left hand into his boxers, gripping himself unceremoniously. Touching himself helped relieve a bit of tension, enough for him to focus on his computer screen.

He typed in the URL and squinted at the unfamiliar Japanese characters on the tea box, trying to match them to the images onscreen. It wasn’t easy to concentrate when his hand felt so good, but finally, he spotted what he was looking for and clicked on it.

> **欲張る:** Who needs a little blue pill when you can drink this tea? Our secret mix of plants has been used for centuries to help lovers connect. **_Warning:_ ** drinking more than one cup in a 24 hour period may lower inhibitions and unlock secret desires you didn’t even realize were there. Consume at your own risk.

Unlock secret desires? Yeah, right. A tea couldn’t do that. Even as he had these doubts, Rhett’s body acted seemingly of its own accord, hand stroking his length as he thrust his hips up. He let out a low moan as his mind drifted to that dark look on Link’s face.

“What are you doing?”

Rhett’s head shot up to see Link standing in the doorway, watching him. “Shit. Link, what are you doing back already? I thought you were making more tea.” Despite his words and the blush creeping up his neck, Rhett didn’t pull his hand from his pants. He kept stroking himself, even as Link looked on.

“Forgot to get the bags out before I left you the box,” Link said. His hungry eyes were locked on the movement of Rhett’s hand. “I see you found something else to occupy you other than the research I told you to do.”

There was that tone again. His cock twitched in his hand. “No, no, I did the research. It’s the tea. The crew didn’t buy the appetite one. The one we’ve been drinking is supposed to lower inhibitions and bring out your hidden sexual desires. You’re only supposed to have one cup every twenty-four hours. We messed up, man.” Throughout this explanation, Rhett continued to rub himself while Link’s eyes followed his motions. Deep within him, the logical part of his brain cried out its dismay at his actions. What the hell was happening to him? He was sitting there, lewdly pleasuring himself while Link, his business partner and friend, looked on. Instead of feeling shame at the way Link’s eyes were watching him, he found himself enjoying it.

“Can a tea really do that?”

“I… don’t… know…” Rhett panted these words, his hips resuming their thrusting motions.

“Hmm…” Link murmured. “If it can, it seems one of your hidden desires is to rub one out in front of your best friend. That’s so naughty, Rhett.”

At these words, Rhett’s cheeks warmed further. It took all of his willpower, but reluctantly, he pulled his hand from his pants.

“I didn’t say to stop, did I?”

“No, sir.” The words fell from his lips unexpectedly.

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment. “What did you just call me?”

“Uh…” Rhett exhaled shakily, keeping his eyes locked on Link’s feet. “Sir?”

“I kinda like the way that sounds.” Link advanced so he stood behind him. He spoke again, voice low. “Maybe there's a hint of a good boy in there, too.” Without warning, his long fingers were in Rhett’s hair, stroking the strands softly. Rhett leaned back into the touch, feeling his cock harden even more. He wanted to be so good for Link, wanted nothing more than to make Link happy so he'd keep praising him and touching him like that.

Then, again without warning, Link gripped Rhett’s hair, pulling his head back painfully, forcing him to look him in the eye. Rhett’s cock strained even more against his pants. “Link, what are you doing?”

“I don’t know. It must be the tea acting on me, too. I’m just doing what feels right. If you want me to stop, just say so.” His tone remained firm, but his eyes were soft, searching Rhett’s with a tenderness that melted any trace of resistance the tea hadn't already eliminated.

“Don’t stop. Please.” Rhett couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth.

“Yeah, didn’t think so.” He loosened his grip on Rhett’s hair.  “Now, if you want to be _really_ good, you’re gonna go up to the loft. And when I join you, I expect you’ll be wearing considerably less.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir,” Rhett whispered.

“That’s good, Rhett. That’s really good.” He patted Rhett on the cheek. “Don’t keep me waiting, now.”

As if in a trance, Rhett hurried up the stairs to the loft. He stripped and lowered his naked body into his large recliner. Without Link’s eyes devouring him, he felt vulnerable and overwhelmed by a need to cover himself. And yet, the aching need between his legs was stronger. Was he allowed to go back to stroking himself? Was he supposed to wait for Link to join him? The uncertainty and anticipation of the moment swirled together, creating more need deep in Rhett’s belly.

“Are you touching yourself?” Link’s voice came from below.

“No, sir.”

“Do it,” Link commanded, voice getting closer. “Touch yourself. For me.”

Whimpering, Rhett wrapped his hand around his aching erection. He stroked himself frantically, already so close to orgasm.

Link appeared. He had also disrobed, removing most of his clothes. He stood in front of Rhett wearing nothing but a pair of black briefs, the outline of his own arousal clearly on display. “Oh, that’s not gonna work. Slow down. Don't you dare come yet.”

Rhett moaned at these words, but slowed his pace. He knew in the back of his mind this was all because of the tea, but giving total control to Link felt natural. It felt right. It was so freeing not to argue, not to fight, not to deny what he had secretly always wanted from his friendship with Link.

“Hmm…” Link tapped his index finger on his lips as he observed. “This is lovely, but you know I’m not one to sit back and let you steal the show.” He nodded once as if making up his mind. “Stop.”

“What?”

Link grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand back. His fingers felt like hot embers against Rhett’s overly-sensitive skin. “Stop touching yourself. I’m imposing two rules: you don’t touch yourself unless I say to; and you will not come without my permission.” His eyes were so dark as he watched Rhett’s face, no trace of the bright blue that usually looked back at him. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Such a good boy.” Link tapped his knee, urging him to spread his legs. Rhett was quick to comply.

Rhett could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he watched Link sink to his knees in front of him. What was Link going to do first? He didn’t have to wait long for the answer. Link ran his hands up Rhett’s thighs, touching him only with the tips of his fingers. The light touch tickled, causing Rhett to squirm and giggle. His giggles quickly morphed in a whimper as Link’s fingers reach his cock. Using the same light touch, he traced his fingers up and down the shaft. Over and over again, his fingers danced along the length. Without even realizing he was doing it, Rhett lifted his hips, silently urging Link to apply more pressure. Link took his hand away and firmly pushed down so Rhett’s hips were flat again. Then, he resumed his slow, methodical touches. Rhett bit down on his bottom lip. This was torture, and he loved every second of it.

Eventually, Link increased the pressure of his fingers and Rhett let out a soft moan. He knew he wouldn’t last long if Link kept it up. Without stopping the motion of his hand, Link crawled into the recliner with him. It was a tight fit, but Rhett didn’t mind.

“Do you know how long I've wanted to see you like this? Rhett ‘The Giant’ McLaughlin reduced to a whimpering mess under my touch?”

The combination of Link’s words and the movement of his hand — so skilled, so perfect — was almost enough to push him over the edge.

“Don’t come,” Link murmured, moving his mouth to Rhett’s neck. “Wait.”

Rhett babbled something incoherently. All of his energy was focused on not having an orgasm. It would have been so much easier if Link’s hand wasn’t so amazing and if his mouth didn’t feel so good alternating between licking and nipping at his neck. He moaned again, bucking his hips up as he resigned himself to failure. He had to have that sweet release; to hell with the consequences. Just when he thought he wouldn’t be able to take any more, Link pulled his hand away and got to his feet again.

Still teetering on the edge, Rhett groaned. Link stood over him, dark and completely in control. Rhett’s breathing was labored. His mind churned as he tried to anticipate Link’s next move, hoping this would keep him from coming too quickly and disappointing Link. Once again, Link didn't leave him waiting for long. He fell to his knees again. Rhett felt his stubble first, brushing against his sensitive balls. Then, all other thoughts disappeared as the warmth of his mouth took over. Link's tongue’s motions mirrored what his fingers had done moments before. This time, however, Rhett was much closer to losing control. He gripped at the arms of the recliner, wiggling around a bit. In his desperation, Rhett wasn’t sure if his movements were meant to bring him closer to the attacks from Link’s mouth, or to get away from them. Link’s fingers dug into his hips, anchoring him in place as he continued to lick slowly. Gradually, he sped up, alternating between dragging his tongue up Rhett’s length and taking all of it into the velvety slickness of his talented mouth.

“Oh, gosh! Stop… please stop or I’m gonna come,” Rhett said, all but shouting the words.

“Not yet,” Link purred against him. He sat back on his heels, fixing Rhett with a look that threatened to be his undoing without any physical touch. He sucked in a long breath.  “Oh, Rhett.” He smirked. “I wish you could see yourself right now: whining, covered in sweat, your dick dripping and hard, your long legs spread wide open just for me. You’re practically writhing where you sit. All because of me.” Hearing Link narrate these observations drove him crazy. Rhett felt heat in his face again, though he couldn’t say if it was from embarrassment or pleasure. Why wouldn’t Link just let him come already?

Rhett blindly reached out as his need for human contact took over. His hand wrapped around Link's wrist, trying to tug him closer. “Please, I need.”

“You need what? Tell me, Rhett.”

Rhett bucked his hips in the air, seeking out any physical contact, but Link held himself at bay. “Link… Please. I need.”

“Yes, you’re so, so needy and impatient. Tsk, tsk.” He pulled his wrist free from Rhett’s grip. “Tell me what you need.”

“You know.” Forming words was a challenge.

“Nope. I need specifics. Tell me. Now.”

“I need to come. Please.”

Link moved closer, his breath hot against Rhett’s cock. “You want to come?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Rhett said, nodding. “Yes. Yes, sir.”

“Well, if you want to come, you’re gonna have to convince me. You know what you need to do?”

“What?” Rhett would do anything if it meant Link would give him what he needed.

Link locked eyes with him. “Show me how much you want it. Beg for it.”

Rhett put on the performance of a lifetime. Every plea was rewarded with another flick of Link’s tongue against him, sometimes tracing against his thigh, sometime lapping at his stomach, other times settling on his cock. He did this again and again, but didn’t follow a set pattern, just kept it moving. Rhett had no idea what to expect, which was exactly what Link wanted. Finally, when Rhett’s begging had descended into unintelligible high-pitched cries, Link put his hot, wet mouth to good use, engulfing the length of his cock as he bobbed his head again and again.

“Can I? Please, Link? Please… Sir?” Rhett whined, barely stopping himself from unloading into the back of Link’s throat.

Link pulled his mouth away. “Because you’ve been so good tonight, yes. Come for me, Rhett.” He pulled all of Rhett’s cock deep into his throat as Rhett came, his whole body twitching as he finally exploded into Link’s mouth.

As Rhett rode the aftershocks of pleasure, Link leaned down and spoke into his ear. “Don’t forget; the way you feel right now? It’s because of me. All of this belongs to me.”

“Yes… sir.” Rhett breathed these words out, hardly able to form a complete thought after what Link had just done for him. He blinked several times, then focused his gaze on Link’s underwear, still stretched by his own erection. “Wait. Wanna make you feel good, too.”

Link pressed a soft kiss against Rhett’s temple as he covered him with a blanket. “Don’t worry, good boy. You’ll have plenty of chances to do that. I have plans for the rest of the night. Rest up while you can.”

“Where are you going?”

“To make more tea and then to order at least another ten boxes.” He chuckled. “I have a feeling we’re going to need a lot more of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to [MeganeNashi](http://meganenashi.tumblr.com) for the kanji help.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this ridiculous, smutty fic. Your kudos and comments are always appreciated. Come visit me on Tumblr: [RileyRooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com)


End file.
